


Strings

by KnightTheKing



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Arthur, Arthur And Lewis Are Bad At Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Lewis - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Improvised Magic Stuff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Alternating, Sorcerer Vivi, Vivi And Mystery Are Better But Not By Much, attempted slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightTheKing/pseuds/KnightTheKing
Summary: When Arthur discovers a string of supernatural problems, along with their sudden disappearance, he gets curious, but the more he looks into it, the weirder things get and the more dangerous the situation appears.He still isn't sure why he started following them.Vivi is solving cases, helping people, and looking for answers to her best friend’s past when an angel starts poking its nose in her business. She can't let it find out about Lewis, but maybe it can answer some questions for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet

A human girl, a kitsune, and a demon. 

It sounds like the beginning of a 'walk into the bar' joke, Arthur has no idea how they would have managed to meet. Let alone why they would have teamed up, but here he was, walking the streets of a small town that they might be in. 

_Might_. Just like the last city, and those woods in the middle of nowhere before that, and every place he’s been before here.

He turns the corner towards the center of the town, giving everything a quick once over as he walks. He already doesn't have high hopes of finding them, they apparently don't stay in one place for very long. 

Arthur knows next to nothing about them, something he hates, but it's not like he hasn't _tried_ to figure out who they are. He's been looking for weeks and he barely has his meager, easily interchanged description of them and a faint idea of places they can be found in, but besides that? Nothing. Whoever they are, they are very careful. 

Which of course, means that either they're hiding something, or they were doing something dangerous. Possibly both, it was usually both. But then, what could they be up to in a place like this? 

He sighs, frustrated, he would just have to be as careful as them if he was ever going to figure out who they were. If they didn't know he was looking for them already, he couldn't let them figure it out, or else they might become an even bigger pain to deal with. 

He does have one advantage. If his research is to be believed anyways, the team is supposed to have demon with them, so even if he fails to recognize the other two members he'd definitely recognize the demon. 

Unfortunately, it was a two way street. The demon would be able to recognize him too, and if it noticed him before he did, well. It would probably end up being very, _very_ bad for him. 

Arthur isn't paying attention, he turns another corner and runs into someone. He falls backwards, landing on his ass in what is perhaps the least graceful stunt he's pulled in his life. 

_Great job, Arthur._ He thinks, somewhat bitterly towards himself. 

The man he's bumped into frowns, but instead of shouting at him like Arthur thinks he's going to, he puts his phone away and offers his hand to Arthur, a kind and apologetic smile on his face. "I’m sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" 

Arthur stares at him for a moment, pleasantly surprised, he nods and accepts his hand, which Arthur now realizes is way larger than his own, and wow, he's _tall_. And his hand is warm. 

He extends his senses towards the man, but he doesn't feel anything out of the ordinary from him, a slight buzz of magic maybe but well, that was normal. 

"Yeah...I'm alright." Arthur says, "Thanks. I should've been more careful." He admits, scratching the back of his neck. 

He looks the man over. He's still really tall, towering above Arthur by at least foot, maybe even two. His purple hair sweeps in front of his eyes, covering them almost completely, but it doesn’t hide the kind expression on his face. 

It always fascinates him how many different forms people can take. 

"Well um. Nice to meet you? I'm Lewis." Lewis says, somewhat awkwardly, "Are you new in town? Can I help you out with anything?" 

"No," Arthur says, tearing his eyes away and shaking his head. "I appreciate the offer but uh. I'm just visiting a family member down here aways." He says, gesturing to a random building down the street, "Really though, thank you. Sorry.” 

Lewis nods in understanding and moves out of his path. "Right. Well. Have a good day! And try not to run into anyone else!" Arthur gives a small laugh and nods, waving him goodbye, then he continues walking. 

He sincerely hopes that guy— Lewis, has a good day. 

He looks around, getting his bearings again, there’s a coffee shop here, which is something that at least the human he's looking for might need. It's not a great plan, sitting in a coffee shop and waiting, but he’s all but given up on finding them here, and besides, his feet are kind of tired. 

He walks in, carefully casual and picks a slightly occupied, but open area and he sits down. Acting like he's waiting patiently while looking over the customers. 

A waitress walks over to him and he asks for a coffee, something he doesn’t intend to actually drink, but would probably help him to fit in a little more. A person drinking a coffee and taking in their surroundings is far less suspicious than a person just sitting at a table and staring at people. 

He's not sure how much time passes, but not long after his coffee goes cold he starts getting impatient. None of the original customers are around, and he has a feeling the waitress is starting to want his table freed up. 

He's about to call it and leave when a girl walks in with her dog. Her entire outfit is blue from head to toe, including her hair, which is kind of impressive. Her dog is mostly white, with the occasional black spots and strangely enough has the occasional streak of red. He's not sure if dogs are allowed in the restaurant, but that isn't his main concern. 

He can feel magic coming off the girl from where he's sitting. 

Arthur looks down at his coffee, trying desperately to keep from staring. 

Either she was the human girl Arthur was looking for, or, she's some random girl with an impressively witchy ancestry. Arthur wasn't expecting the human to be a magic user, but it was too much of a coincidence for her to be here while he was looking for them.

He tries to sneak another glance her way, only to get thrown into a silent panic when she makes eye contact back at him. He hums nervously and looks back at his coffee, he can feel girl stare him down like she knows, and maybe she does. The one he's looking for is supposed to be rather involved with creatures like him after all. 

He was not expecting this. He didn't think that he'd be dealing with someone like this. He glances around, he doesn't see the other two he's looking for. Were they hiding? They shouldn't be too far apart, that was just bad team planning and— oh. 

She's walking towards him. 

Arthur sits rigid, hoping she's only walking past him. 

She slides into the seat next to him and he starts panicking. This definitely wasn’t a part of his plan. He was just supposed to gather information and figure out what was going on, not get immediately caught. 

"Hello," He says nervously, "My name is Arthur. What's yours?"

"Hello." She greets, not answering his question, which, Arthur thinks is kind of rude, then she smiles, and oh he does not like that. He's never felt more threatened in his life, let alone by a human. Was she human? Maybe he'd gotten it wrong.

No, she was definitely a demon, if not by species then by spirit. He leans back in his seat, trying to distance himself.

"So," The girl continues, leaning closer, smiling her vicious not-smile. "I think you we should have a conversation. Maybe somewhere more private? What do you think?"

Arthur eyes the restaurant, and then the girl. 

_He does not want to go anywhere with her_, but, this isn't exactly the place for the conversation they're going to be having, and if she is dangerous he doesn't want to put these people in the middle of that. But all things considered? She's terrifying. 

Arthur takes a deep breath, then he sighs, nodding in agreement. No matter how scary the girl was, and how magic she is, she's only a human, he could figure out how to deal with her, somehow, probably. 

"Alright." He says, getting up, "Good idea."

She watches him for a moment, then she walks over towards the door. Her dog looks up at him, then it glares. Oh, that's smart. The kitsune is a dog now huh? That's not something he expected either. 

Clearly these people are just full of surprises. 

He doesn’t like it. 

He pays for his coffee, he's not sure how much he should give her, never is. The coffee is worth some amount and then he’s supposed to give her extra and he’s never quite figured out how that worked so he just gives her what he thinks he’s supposed to and a little extra and calls it good. 

The waitress smiles at him, so that was positive at least. He thanks her for the coffee he didn’t drink and after that he follows the human, somewhat hesitant to let her lead them out of the shop. The kitsune trails behind him, probably to make sure he won't run off or something. 

Ugh, this is so bad. He doesn't want to fight, but it's starting to look like he might have to. Especially if this group really is as dangerous as they seem. 

He could always run, he supposes, but then his body would be in jeopardy, and there's no way he could make a new one so he really doesn’t want to have to do that. 

Arthur watches the girl warily, there’s no way she’s not leading him straight into a trap, but he has a suspicion he’s already in one. 

※※※

Vivi watches quietly as the angel pays over fifty dollars for a single black coffee it didn't even drink. Fighting the urge to laugh about it, she walks past the door of the café.

She takes a moment to calm herself. She's just glad it actually agreed to come with her. The last thing she wants to get any of the people around here involved. 

Now she just has to get it to follow her for a bit and find a way to get rid of it after. No big deal, aside from the fact she has no idea if anything she’s set up will even work. 

Which means it's serious business time. She'll just have to fake it until she makes it. 

The angel finishes its business and walks over to her, Mystery close behind him. 

Vivi eyes it over one more time, then she gestures in front of her and starts walking. She hears Mystery growl, followed by an unfamiliar yelp and, "Okay! I'm walking, calm down." It says, followed by the sound of footsteps behind her. 

She keeps walking, "We're going outside of town." She says, "It's the only quiet place around here." 

"Of course it is," The angel grumbles, but it continues to follow her anyways. Thank god. 

Vivi fiddles absentmindedly with the ends her scarf, the closer she got to actually going through with this, the more anxious she was. 

Vivi gets to the edge of the town without issue, but the moment they're out of sight the angel stops walking. "I think this is far enough," It says, Mystery growls. 

"No way," Vivi says, "You think they still wouldn't be able to see what's going on?" 

"This is far enough." It repeats, "I don't trust you." The angel says, looking at her with clear suspicion. "Look, I don't want any trouble—“

"Then why are you following us?" Mystery huffs from behind him, stealing a quick glance at Vivi before glaring up at the angel. "Why not approach us instead of creeping around?"

The angel turns to address Mystery, looking rather offended, and Vivi takes it as her chance to start quietly channeling a spell, crossing her fingers it doesn’t turn around. 

"I had a hard enough time just trying to find you!" It counters, "I didn't even know you would still be in that town still let alone-" 

"Then why even bother?" Mystery grumbles, looking rather annoyed.

The angel turns away from Mystery, looking at Vivi irritated, "I don't...Hold on..." The angel says, narrowing its eyes at her, "What are you-"

Mystery snarls from behind it, simultaneously abandoning his small form and tackling the angel to the ground. 

"Get off me!" It yelps, its eyes glowing orange and a wispy glow starting form around it. 

Vivi doesn't bother trying to hide it anymore and recites the rest of her spell at full volume. She rushes forward and grabs its arm, wincing at the burning sensation the contact brings. 

Vivi watches tensely as the angels glow dies off, then it goes limp, its skin cools. She and Mystery stare at it for several seconds, wondering if it really worked, then jump slightly when it takes a breath. 

"Jeez," Vivi says, pulling away and shaking her burned hand. "That was...Kinda underwhelming." She sighs, "I mean, thank god, but are we sure it's actually an angel?" She asks, looking at Mystery. 

"It has to be," He replies, pawing at the angel cautiously. "But I agree, this really isn't what I expected either..." He nudges its body, taking a deep sniff at it, then he sneezes, "No, it’s definitely an angel." He rubs at his nose with his paw, readjusting his glasses.

She sighs, turning around to Lewis' hiding spot, "Alright Lewis! We're clear. Let's do this." 

Lewis, after hearing his name, pops up from behind a tree a ways off, about the spot her original plan was going to take place. He walks over to her, giving her the backpack of supplies they brought. 

Vivi takes it, rustling through it until she finds what she's looking for, her preprepared spell book, and a jar of unpleasant smelling liquid. 

Mystery stands at attention as she walks over to their collapsed guest. Vivi takes a breath to psyche herself up, then quickly flips him on his side and lifts the sleeve of his shirt, hastily scribbling a symbol on his shoulder. 

Once she's done she quickly casts the symbol's connected restraint spell, watching anxiously as glowing chains come into existence and wrap around the angels body. Hopefully it'll be good enough, she thinks, feeling her energy drain away. 

Lewis watches the process close behind her, then once she's done he takes her injured hand to examine it, frowning worriedly, "Are you okay?" 

Vivi smiles at him, "I'm fine Lew. It just had some glowy stuff going on and it burned me a little when I touched it. I don't think I'll even need an ice pack."

"I'll be fine too. Thanks for worrying about me," Mystery, who is now back in his smaller form, grumbles, laying on top of the angel and licking his paws. 

"Oh shush." Vivi says, "If it were that bad you would've said something earlier." She teases, looking back up at Lewis for support, stopping when she sees he isn't paying attention to them. 

Lewis stares at the angel for at least several seconds, uncertainty and nervousness clear on his face. "So...What are we going to do with him?" 

Vivi shrugs, thinking about their options. They can't just let it go, and Lewis doesn't want to kill it, of course Vivi doesn't want to either, but, well, if it's what she has to do...

"I'm not sure yet," She admits, "But we can't just let it go and act like nothing happened, it'll keep chasing us or worse, call all its feathered friends on us. There's no way I'm going to let that happen."

Angels might not exactly be at the top of her list of favorite things, far from it in fact, but, well. She pulls experimentally on one of the chains, this one doesn't seem that bad. At least so far, if it was half as bad as she thought it was it would have attacked her the moment it had found her. 

Mystery sighs, probably catching on to their hesitation. "We should take it to containment, keep it there for now, that way we don't get any complications. Then we can figure out something from there." 

Vivi nods her agreement, the angel doesn't seem unreasonable, even if it was a tad bit stupid. It was willing to follow her out here after all. Maybe they could come to some sort of agreement?

Lewis carefully picks the angel up now that she's done with him. Then they start walking to their van, which has been thankfully parked only a few blocks ahead. 

When they get there he puts it in the back of their van. Mystery jumps up and sits next to it, making sure it won't wake up out of nowhere and cause issues. 

Vivi takes a moment to gather herself. There was an angel in the back of the van. 

There was a real, breathing angel that could kill all of them at a moments notice. Supposedly, anyways. 

And if it finds out about Lewis...

Vivi takes breath. It wouldn't. She just has to stay calm, and make sure Lewis doesn't do anything stupid. 

...Which is probably exactly what he’s going to do. It’s fine. She just has to make sure she's able to come up with a plausible explanation for whatever happens and then, as long as he stays properly warded, everything can blow over smoothly. Hopefully. 

"I'm going to take a nap," Vivi declares, curling up in the front seat. "Don't wake me up until we get home." 

"You got it Vivi," Lewis says, handing a blanket over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to update. As it turns out I accidentally picked...literally the worst time of my life to start posting a fanfic lmao. Promise that I haven't abandoned this story yet! But I have changed some things, including most of how the first chapter is written so if you wanna give that a second go, it’s way better now.

When Arthur wakes up the first thing he realizes is he has no idea where he is.

The second is that there's a hand on him.

And the third, is that he can't move.

"Wha...hey!" He yelps, leaning as far away as he can. The hand pulls away and he looks around, trying to figure out where he is. What’s going on?

Right, he looks up at the blue haired girl, who has backed off to a far more reasonable distance, he had been looking into that interesting group and, apparently, he’s found them. Now he’s...Here? Wherever 'here' is, it looks kind of like a basement.

"So uh." He starts, watching the girl raise an eyebrow at him expectantly, "...My name is Arthur. What's yours?" He winces, it’s not exactly his strongest pitch. Especially since he basically said the same thing the last time he saw her. But it’s already out of his mouth, not much he can do about it now.

The girl narrows her eyes at him, briefly, then after a few moments of silence she relaxes, just slightly. "You can call me Vivi." She says stiffly.

Arthur nods, he has no idea if that's her real name, but he'll take it. "Right then, Vivi. Hello Vivi uh, could you please tell me what I'm doing here? And where we are?" She's quiet for a second, starring at him, probably deciding wether or not to tell him.

"You're here because I brought you here, and we're in a nice, safe place." Vivi responds, an irritated tone in her voice. Fuck, that is really not good. He hopes whatever she has planned includes letting him go, but considering recent events, like kidnapping, chances aren't exactly in his favor. He needs to figure out how to get out of here.

A door opens behind her and her 'dog' walks in, followed by a rather tall man that shuts the door before Arthur can get a look outside. The man looks...familiar. The two pause when they notice him. Arthur studies the man, trying to figure out why he recognizes him, then Arthur realizes exactly who it is, and he doesn't like it. 

He stares at Lewis in disbelief for one second, two, "You can't be serious right now. _You're_ here? With _her_?" Arthur asks incredulously, gesturing the best he can with his arms bound. He was just some stranger on the street! A stranger that is apparently not as nice as Arthur originally thought.

Lewis looks around the room with a sheepish expression, as if he was talking to someone behind him, after apparently deciding Arthur was indeed talking to him, he shrugs, a guilty expression on his face.

"But you were nice!” Arthur pouts, feeling almost like a child. Can’t trust anyone anymore, apparently. Meet a nice guy on the street and turns out they work for a witch.

He looks back at said witch, but Vivi says nothing, a moment passes, then another, he gets over his brief despair and looks around to fully examine his situation.

He's been covered in chains. Translucent, glowing chains. Magic chains. Which is of course, great. If he moves too much they dig into his skin and kinda sting a little. He has a few ideas on how to get out of these, but the huge sigil he's contained in is something else altogether. He squints at it, the symbols aren’t very readable, something to do with restraint, or maybe containing?

Vivi and the others probably notice what he's doing, but nobody addresses it. "So, angel boy—“

"Arthur, actually.”

"Angel boy," She repeats, "Since you asked us a few questions I think it's only fair we get some answers from you." Arthur frowns. 

"My name is Arthur." He corrects again, feeling kind of annoyed at this point. "Also, I barely asked you two questions, and that's after you _kidnapped_ me, this doesn't seem very fair."

Vivi apparently takes that as permission to move forward and asks him a question.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in heaven or whatever?" Arthur blinks for a moment, it's not exactly a question he was expecting, or one that he would really mind answering, but she's still incredibly rude.

"Look, I don’t know what you want from me, but I’m sorry I was following you? I just uh, I heard about you and I got curious? But um, I’m not curious anymore and if you let me go I promise I’ll leave you alone?”

To his surprise, Vivi listens to him until he's finished, then she moves on to the next question. "Alright then. How did you hear about us? And what made you curious?”

Arthur frowns, considering his options. He could just tell them, see if they'll explain things out for him. Then again, they’ve kind of uhh, kidnapped him, and he isn’t sure he’d be able to trust what they’d have to say anyways. 

"Arthur!" Vivi snaps him out of his thoughts, clearly impatient. “How did you hear about us? And are there more of you around?"

He shakes his head at that, answering automatically, "No. It's just me." Well, maybe he shouldn’t have said that to his kidnappers, but he can’t take it back now. Besides, it’s true. It’s been just him for years now, it’s not like any others are going to magically appear now, not after all this time.

He hesitates to say anything else, but decides to go ahead and tell them before Vivi snaps at him again. “I heard about you accidentally. I just happened to be in a small town for a little while, and then there was a rumor about a some errant spirit or something, and I was pretty sure it was actually true, then suddenly it was going around that there were some random people had apparently taken care of it? I thought it was weird, so I looked into it, and the more I learned the weirder it was? I mean really!”

Arthur wiggles a finger in the direction of the kitsune, "A powerful Japanese shrine deity and a girl that apparently can cast spells is already a strange mix! I don't know what they would have in common enough to want to band up!" 

He pauses for a second, looking at Lewis. He’d been pretty sure there was a demon around, maybe he was wrong, but maybe they just didn’t want them here. Either way, he’ll have to check Lewis again because apparently he’s not just a normal guy.

He looks away, back towards a glaring Vivi. “I just couldn't figure it out. I tried to investigate from a distance multiple times but I never figured out what was goin on, a few humans who saw you walking about earlier that week if I was lucky, but that was it...So I decided to find out myself."

"And now I'm here, I've been tied up, I'm sore, and I gotta say I'm really not a fan of this!" He’s mostly just complaining now, but he feels pretty justified about it.

Vivi steps away from him, then gestures for her friends to go towards her, speaking in a low voice to Lewis and the kitsune. He doesn't bother trying to listen, instead pulling experimentally at the chains.

He holds back a pained hiss when it burns his skin, then he checks it, it was barely noticeable, but he’s pretty sure the chain had faded, just slightly. 

Fuck, that was gonna hurt. Seriously, how did they even _do_ this? 

He sits still the rest of the time. Doing his best to look dejected when they glance his way. He _really_ is starting to get sore sitting like this. One of the many downsides of being kidnapped, apparently.

He's drawn out of his thoughts when the three start bickering about something, "Absolutely not!" The kitsune snaps loudly, followed by a shushing and multiple looks thrown Arthur's way. They go back to talks for a few more moments before separating. Vivi looking triumphant, the kitsune irritated, and Lewis unsure. 

Lewis starts walking over to him, Arthur watches anxiously as he crosses over the sigil. "I'm going to take off the chains." Lewis explains. "Stay still."

Alright. Sure. Arthur watches carefully, feeling nervous as Lewis leans down towards him. He hesitates before swiping at something on Arthur's shoulder that he can’t see, then he backs off quickly. Like he’s afraid of him. Which, now that he thinks about it, might be the case.

The chains fade from existence and Arthur unfurls himself, stretching his sore body. He lays there for a second, then looks over at Vivi and the kitsune, who are now watching him like a hawk.

Vivi glares at him, "Don't do anything weird. Got it?" Arthur nods, then he stands up, feeling immensely better already. He rubs at his skin where the chains burned him. That would probably be sore for a while; he glances at the ruined symbol on his shoulder. What spell was that? And how did they find it?

"Okay, so. Here's the thing." Vivi says, "It seems like you might have some actual reasons to be trying to spy on us. And spying aside, I can’t think of any reason to not believe you."

"Well thanks.” He frowns, but Vivi's already continuing. "You're probably just, doing whatever it is that you're supposed to right?" She says, "So. We're thinking—“

"You're thinking," The kitsune grumbles, interrupting her.

"_I'm_ thinking," She continues, "That you could come with us on a case. You don't have to do anything, of course, but if you come with us you could figure out that we aren't really doing anything wrong, and then we can both part on our merry way and you can go back and make sure none of your kind bothers us anymore."

Arthur blinks, confused, "Come with you on a what?"

"A case." She repeats, slightly annoyed now. "You want to know what we're doing? We're paranormal investigators. Kind of, anyways. We ask and look around, and if we find any sort of problem that fits the bill we take care of it."

She smiles, and for the first time it’s a nice smile, Arthur likes that way more than her other smile. “That sound good?"

He frowns at them, "How do I know you aren't lying?”

"I guess you'll have to take our word for it. Unless you'd prefer the other option."

He’s not sure what ‘the other option’ is, but he already isn't a fan of it. Arthur looks at Mystery, then Lewis, then Vivi. He looks at them a few times. They're all serious.

He laughs. He can't help it, he's not sure if it's the ridiculousness of it all, or out of relief.

"What's so funny?" Lewis asks, a little pouty.

"It's nothing. I just. I'm surprised? You guys could totally be doing at least twenty different totally not great things, and you're, solving problems for people? It’s nothing.” Arthur smiles slightly, then he nods, as long as they didn't try to kill him, well, he didn't see anything wrong with coming along. 

"Alright...I'll come with you on a case...I guess...But you better not be expecting me to help or anything." He says. "And please don't tie me up anymore. It's really uncomfortable."

"As long as you don't give me any reason to, then sure." Vivi says, starting to walk out, "Stay in here, and if you try anything I'll know, and I'll kill you."

"Well," Arthur says, feeling pretty certain she is not joking, "When you say it like that how can I say no?"

※※※

Vivi shuts the door behind her and sighs. Well, that went better than she thought it would.

“Vivi," Mystery says, "If I may-"

"You may not." She says, cutting him off. "I already know what you're going to say, Mystery." 

"Then you know how stupid this sounds right?" He asks, his voice taking on a more annoyed, sassy tone. "We want it to go _away_ and you're inviting it to _stay_? Please tell me you're joking."

"I won't, because I'm not. It's going to work out Mystery don't worry about."

"'Don't worry about it?'" He repeats incredulously, "You're already nearing your limit and the day hasn't even ended yet! What if it changes its mind? We both know Lewis can't step in, and with that I'd be the only one left to offer any form of resistance and even _then_ my abilities are still severely limited. I'm begging you to reconsider."

Vivi knows Mystery's worried, that he's just trying to be a good familiar and friend, but it really gets on her nerves when he acts like she doesn't know what she's doing. She's fully aware of what she's doing. How dangerous the situation could get. She _knows_, he doesn’t need to tell her how wrong it could go.

"Hm." Vivi says, taking a few seconds to pause and look at him. "Alright it's been reconsidered. We're doing this."

Mystery makes a deeply frustrated noise, then he sighs. "Fine." He seethes, "But when this blows up I get to say 'I told you so.'"

"Fine by me. 'Cause it won't." Vivi snaps back, regretting it slightly when Mystery gives her an exasperated look, then turns to stand guard without another word.

Vivi sighs, then she gets ready to take a nap. It's not the ideal time, but Mystery is right, if the angel did try something she'd get maybe two spells before passing out, and she's simply not having that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think, if there’s any mistakes, or to come shout at me on my tumblr knight-writes.


End file.
